1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a movable and/or adjustable shade assembly which can be attached to watercraft of different sizes, styles and configurations so as to provide shade and/or shelter to portions of the craft normally exposed to various weather conditions. The various embodiments of the shade assembly may comprise a cover assembly and an attachment device, which may have at least one mounting assembly and one or more adjustment assemblies cooperatively structured to selectively shade or otherwise protect various exposed areas of the craft by an adjustable and/or movable disposition of the cover assembly into any one of a plurality of operative positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recreational and leisure activities typically associated with watercraft including boats of various sizes are widespread. These include but are not limited to fishing, whether in deep or shallow water, diving, snorkeling, water-skiing, etc. However, as participants of an outdoor activity, individuals driving or riding in the various types of watercraft, hereinafter referred to as boaters, are subjected to the direct effects of the weather and often for extended periods of time. As just one example, when a boater spends an entire day or afternoon out on the water in sunny weather, he or she faces the likelihood of having his/her skin become tanned, red and/or burned from prolonged exposure to the sun's rays, unless certain precautions are taken. This is particularly true for persons riding on smaller-sized craft, which do not have an interior cabin or exterior shade structures, or which are primarily designed for fishing, such as those boats known as “open-fishermen.”
In addition, it is well known that some people and/or children riding on boats do not enjoy sitting in the sun for long periods and become uncomfortable, hot and/or sweaty after only a short period of time. As a result, a boating or fishing enthusiast may find that his/her invitation to have friends and family, spend a day out on the boat, may not generate much excitement. Understandably, there are times when some or all of the people riding on boats, and particularly smaller-sized boats, either want or need to be under some shelter or shade while on the boat, whether due to the presence of direct sunlight or any other type of weather condition, including rain.
In order to protect the boat, the boating equipment, and/or boaters from the direct effects of the weather, some watercraft, such as the “open fisherman” mentioned above, provide at least a minimal amount of shelter by including a structure on them known as a “T-Top” typically defined by a canvas or other more rigid material top, which may be supported by a generally tubular frame and support poles. This “T-Top” type of structure typically covers only a central portion of the deck where the boat's steering wheel, column, related equipment and console are located. Consequently, the remaining portions of the watercraft, such as the bow and the rear or stern portions are generally exposed to direct sunlight, rain and/or other effects of the weather.
Additionally, there may be a general tendency for the bow of the boat to swing, turn into the wind or otherwise be reoriented while anchored or drifting. This will frequently result in different exterior portions of the craft being exposed to the sun. Under normal operating conditions of the type set forth herein, the ability to control or direct the angle of the sun relative to the orientation of the boat is limited. Accordingly, many substantially fixed shade or cover structures such as, but not limited to, the aforementioned “T-Top” structures, are inadequate for the purpose of providing sufficient shade for many if not the majority of exterior portions of a watercraft. It is thought by the inventor(s) hereof that if there were a convenient way to selectively shade or cover various, normally exposed portions of different types of watercraft, it would greatly increase the enjoyment in using and operating the watercraft as intended.
As a result, there is a need in the field of boating equipment for a movable and/or adjustable shade assembly that can be adapted for use with various types and sizes of watercraft. Such a proposed shade assembly would be capable of providing selectively positionable shade and/or shelter beyond that which is provided by fixed or permanent structures such as a T-Top structure typically found on “open fisherman”. However, a proposed shade assembly should also demonstrate sufficient versatility to be mounted on or attached to existing shade structures as well as other portions of the craft including, but not limited to, a radar arch or other structures. For example, enclosed cabins or partial shade structures are typically found on “sport fisherman” boats or watercrafts, which often have open and unsheltered rear decks and/or cockpits that similarly could benefit from the movable shade assembly identified herein.
Further, any such proposed shade assembly should preferably be easily adjustable so that the device may be easily disposable in any of a plurality of operative positions capable of generating shade or like protection to different, normally exposed areas of the craft. Also, a proposed shade assembly should be connected and disconnected so as to allow its selective relocation to various areas of the watercraft when desired and so that the boat can freely travel to another locale at a normal or high rate of speed.
Further, it would be beneficial if the proposed movable and/or adjustable shade assembly would be further structured to allow the orientation thereof to be efficiently changed while being mounted in any one of a plurality of different locations on the watercraft. As such, the shade assembly could be readily adapted to accommodate the frequently changing orientations of the boat as well as the changing angles of the sun's rays throughout the course of a day.